The two anodites that are partners
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Harry and hermioneare born as anodites, when the two of them were going to use the time turner to travel back in time to save Sirius the time turner overloaded and sent them into the Ben 10 universe.
1. Chapter 1 the two anodites

Harry Potter crossover Ben 10

The Two Anodites that are Partners

 **Summary**

Harry and hermioneare born as anodites, when the two of them were going to use the time turner to travel back in time to save Sirius the time turner overloaded and sent them into the Ben 10 universe.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10.

Chapter 1

Harry wakes in the hospital wing and Hermione tells Harry that the Dementors were going to Kiss Sirius and Dumbledore arrives, telling them where to find Sirius. Hermione reveals that she possesses a time-turner, which is how she has been taking multiple classes at once. She and Harry where in the center of the room, she and the time turner wrap around both of their necks, she was going travel back in time three hours. She spins the time turner, without the two of them realizing that they were anodites and the time turner mix together, the two of them then had a invisible shield that appeared around them.

"Hermione what's happening." Harry said as the two of them started bumping into the shields and at each other.

"I don't know this never happen before." Hermione said as the time turner came off of their neck and started floating in the middle of the shields and them.

It starts spinning around and a portal open up next to them and they flew into the portal. The two of them quickly grabbed the time turner and to stop it but the time turner has a shield around it. Inside the portal the place was covered in rainbows all around them. They than enter a world full of clocks, they flew into one of the clocks, and were in outer space and landed on a planet.

They landed on Anodyne is a dark red planet with four orange rings.

Verdona came flying over to the crash place, she cleared the place before the other anodites came to the location, when she came to the spot and waited for the smoke to clear up, she saw two anodites, a girl and a boy anodite the only difference to tell between the two of them is their skin color, the slightly different body. The girl has deep-dark purple color with long flowing tendrils, symbolizing hair, which are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The boy has deep-blue color with short flowing tendrils, symbolizing hair, which are a white glowing color. He has similar body as female but just without the any gender while more like you can tell the anodite is a boy.

Oh! New anodites are here this is the best day ever!" Verdona said as she floats down the crate to the two of them.

After she explain to them on where they are and what they are, they calmed after a few hours of panic and tried to figure out how come this happen, they tried to figure out how they got here and then they wer guessing on what happened.

"It could be because since we're whatever we are that are magic." Harry said as he was cut off by hermione.

"Mana." Hermione said as she corrects Harry.

"Its same thing." Harry said as he tries telling her that the magic and mana are the same.

"No." Hermione said as she gets angry.

Yes." Harry said as he gets angry.

"No." Hermione said as she was about to get into more angry conversations.

They were cut off when they walk into the city, it was a huge city that was flying in the sky, they could see anodites flying up to the place.

"Wow." The two of them said as verdona picked them up with her hair, she wraps her hair around their waist.

They flew up to the city and start floating around the city and the place had mana all around the city, their was a magic elevators, all the people around them are flying or walking around. It was amazing for the two. Verdona told them all about Anodites that they are beings of life energy, most commonly known as mana. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their mana is bright/light blue and many different shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together.

They learned about anodites behaviors and that Anodites are free-spirited, and most don't take life as seriously as most humans to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others; according to verdona, Anodites help "scads of people." They can also be slightly condescending to non-energy beings.

For Harry and hermione the two of them would always get into a huge arguements and would end up failing the school test for anodites. When the two of them go to school for anodites they would always have hard time with mana but they eventually got better. They learned their greatest weakness Anodites cannot track ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms.

Their mana attacks are useless against geochelone aerios.

The first few lessons were that Anodites lack DNA.

For two years Harry and Hermione has got better at their Anodites forms and can use their powers without losing their identities, they later got into an arguement on somethings and they failed their test and then they were accidentally got sent to earth.


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival

Harry Potter crossover Ben 10

The two anodites that are partners

 **Summary**

Harry and hermioneare born as anodites, when the two of them were going use the time turner to travel back in time to save Sirius the time turner overloaded and sent them into the Ben 10 universe.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own ben 10 or milo Murphy's law.

Chapter 2

Harry and hermione were going up to the gathering anodites to meet or see the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five). They wanted to meet azimuth. When word got out that azimuth arrived to their world, they all immediately found him but when they arrived the shield was blocking them from entering. They watched him as he immediately went straight to work and what hewas working on was a mystery project that apparently requires his upmost importance, when harry and hermione arrived they could see the huge space ship and what was behind azimuth are a group of anodites that are from their school they were all hiding behind the huge rocks. Harry and hermione quickly walks over to the group and hide behind them and watched as azimuth was typing something on the computers and was talking to the computer. The students wanted to meet azimuth since this will be their second alien to meet or they wanted to ask him some question, harry and hermione wanted to ask him about something that they been wanting to know since they have been here for two years, but they did want to meet azimuth but they have to stay on the anodyne since they got there, and mostly because they can't fly.

Harry and hermione tried casting some listening spells to overhear what he was talking about to his recordings but they got nothing. All the students anodites groan and they all turned around and went to get their stuff.

"Sorry guys we got to go." Zack said as he and the other group of students started leaving.

"It's okay! you guys have fun." Harry said as hermione walks off somewhere and came back a few minutes later.

After the students cleared out, they either went back home or to hang out together. But only harry and hermione of the students group stayed, harry and hermione are trying to get azimuth attention but the ship has a barrier that's protecting him, they wanted to ask him some important questions, but the main question they are also going to try figure out is what azimuth alien species is.

"Data 100 percent complete." The machine said and the shield went down and the machine shrunk and turn into a small box, azimuth picked up the metal box and went off and walk into the ship.

"We need to get into that ship." Hermione said as harry nodded and the two of them ran into the ship.

"I feel bad about sneaking on board." Harry said as hermione just look at Harry and frowned.

"I guess but we just got here and we're also doing this for a good reason." Hermione said as harry calm himself and they continue on walking around the cargo room and hide in the room, when they notice two galvan came walking in out of nowhere.

"All clear." One of them said as harry and hermione sighed and they walked away from the door. They kept walking towards the other door that was behind them and they went through it and well walking through harry accidentally trip and fell and bumped into the keyboards. The two of them jump and harry got up from the floor and watched to see if anything happen to the screen and they both were already suspecting that they were used to this, they heard a voice when the computers turn on.

"The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians.

Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger.

The Galvan have large, bulbous, green eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Galvan from dimension 23 have blue eyes.

Infant Galvan look like tadpoles; they have tails and lack legs, but they grow legs and shed their tails at a time they call "wisdom feet".

Female Galvan grow thin tendrils on their head. Male Galvan don't until they are adults." The computer said as it changes to the next page.

The next page shows two anodites, one is a purple anodites is female and the one is blue anodites is male they watch as the only information on their were about anodites.

"The anodites species are unknown they also have no DNA for the omnitrix." The computer said as harry and hermione just stared at the screen and did a glance at each other.

"Wow that was just ether coincidental or just really idiot luck to discover that." Harry said as hermione just sighed and sat down on the seat.

"Why are you sitting?" Harry said as he saw her typing some stuff in and harry walks over to the next seat.

"Because if this ship has info on aliens maybe they will have some information on the maps of the ship and then we can find azimuth." Hermione said as harry just glared at her.

"Im going to look up the maps as well." Harry said as he sat down and hermione close her eyes and heard harry typing.

Hermione opens her eyes and relax, she than instead of searching for the maps she was type a name on the computer but got nothing.

"Alright I got the location let's get going." Harry said as they got up and harry accidentally pushes a button on the computer and the small ship that they were in blasted off.

"Oh! Quick buckle up!" Harry shouts as they went into hyper speed and just went off into space.

After awhile they finally got adjusted to the ship, they had to find out were this ship was taking them too, the ship couldn't be stopped and that it was on auto pilot so they have to wait for the ship to get there. Hermione was calm while Harry was pacing back and forth on the ship.

"I cant get in trouble again if they find out that we snuck into azimuth ship and stoled his escape ships we would be in trouble or get kicked out of school." Harry said as hermione just sigh as she was supposed to be the school student that always follows the rules and harry was suppose to be the adventure student the one of the kind and the rule breaker. Harry paused in mid sentence and realized that hermione was quiet the entire time harry was having panicking talk.

"How can you be so calm hermione?" Harry said as he heard some munching noises.

Harry walks over and sees hermione was eating donuts.

"I thought they were only made on our earth." Harry said as harry remember specifically that hermione tells him every time that the anodites don't have food from their earth, when harry was about to get angry hermione, she pulls out a chocolate sprinkles donut and harry grabbed it and quickly sat on the chair and went straight to eating it.

"Yay they make it on anodyne and anodyne have all foods." Hermione said as she toss the bag somewhere.

"Thanks I needed that." Harry said as the two of them looked at the computer.

"I just realized something! Did you notice that the ship is bigger than the galvan." Hermione said as the two laugh and after awhile they calm down.

After they finished and ate their donuts the ship arrived to earth before they could see the planet and now where they are going, harry accidentally pushed something and the ship started falling to the earth.

"This must be the milo Murphy's law that's causing this harry or just the potter luck!" Hermione shouts as the ship crashed into the forest.

After the crash hermione woke up to a destroyed ship.

"Today is definitely the day I learn to use mana so I could escape something like this everyday." Hermione said as she unbuckled herself from the seat.

She looked around for harry until she looked up and found harry hanging from the top of the ship.

"That's why we have seat belts." Hermione said as she started helping harry down.

"Where did we land." Harry said as he pretend that he got up there and hermione finally got harry.

"Well we could either stay in here and try finding out on the computer or go out there and discover ourselves." Hermione said and they just started pondering for split second and both ran to the door.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said and he opens the alien door and saw trees, they jumped out the door when the door open all the wall, they landed a few feet from the ship. they took in there surroundings looking at the place around them. They agreed to explore for awhile, but they kept close distance to each other so they don't lose each other.

They explored the place and realized that this place was earth when they arrived to a town called Bellwood, Harry and hermione were happy to be on earth or at least another earth, they decided to walk through the town thankfully there wasn't anyone out at this time, when all of the sudden a whole bunch of the alien cars started pulling up and surrounded them, people came out in uniforms and held alien weapons, they all pointed towards the two of them. Harry and hermione held their hands in the air.

A guy came out of the car he is wearing a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design. He has grey hair and blue pants, as well as black shoes.

"Hold fire! they are okay." Max said as the plumbers kept their positions but didn't fire.

"Nice to meet you two I'm max Tennyson." Max said as harry and hermione just look at each other and smiled, they lower there hands.


End file.
